1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved scooter, and more particularly to a scooter in compliance with the requirements of a simple, smooth, power-saving, stable and safe ergonomic design, and the scooter comes with a unique operation and driving mode to achieve the effects of providing a recreational sport with fun and serving as a transportation tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional scooter, the conventional scooter comprises a frame 10, a front wheel 11, a rear wheel 12, and a stem 13, wherein the front wheel 11 is pivotally coupled to a front end of the frame 10 through a front fork 111, a rear wheel 12 is pivotally coupled to a rear end of the frame 10, and a lower end of the stem 13 is coupled to the front fork 111, and a handle 131 is installed at an upper end of the stem 13. When the scooter is used, an operator holds the handle 131 by both hands to operate the stem 13 and the front wheel 11 for controlling a driving direction, and stands on the frame 10 with one leg and kicks on the floor with another leg, such that the scooter can be glided and moved freely. As the gliding speed slows down gradually, the operator has to keep kicking on the floor to resupply a motive force for a reciprocal operation and maintain the speed of the scooter. The kick scooter has the drawbacks of a limited kicking speed, a low balance, a poor stability, and a monotonous exercise that exhausts the operator's leg easily.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, manufacturers developed a power scooter as shown in FIG. 2, and the power scooter comprises pedals 14 pivotally installed onto a rear end of the frame 10, a suspension arm 141 installed under the pedal 14, a first driving wheel 142 pivotally installed at the suspension arm 141, a second driving wheel 15 installed at a coaxial position of a rear wheel 12 and rotated in a single direction, a guide wheel 16 installed onto the frame 10 and behind the second driving wheel 15, an elastic element 17 installed at a front end of the frame 10, a pulley 18 installed at a rear end of the elastic element 17, a driving chain 19 with an end fixed to the rear end of the frame 10 and installed around the first driving wheel 142, the second driving wheel 15, the guide wheel 16 and the pulley 18 sequentially; such that a user stands on the frame 10 by a leg, and steps on the upper and lower pedals 14, and the first driving wheel 142 can pull the driving chain 19 according to the front and back swings of the suspension arm 141, and the second driving wheel 15 and the coaxial rear wheel 12 are driven to rotate, and the pulling effect of the elastic element 17 operated together with the single-direction rotation of the second driving wheel 15 drives the pedals 14 to move up and down reciprocally to drive the rear wheel 12 to move the scooter, so as to achieve the effect of gliding the scooter. Although this design provides a higher speed, the power scooter still has the drawbacks of a low balance, a poor stability, and a monotonous exercise that exhausts user's legs easily.